


Blank Slate

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Knights of the Old Republic vibes, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe shoots down Kylo during the Raddus battle, and that changes the course of events.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7
Collections: Villainous Big Bang 2020





	Blank Slate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Sorry it took so long.

Poe found Kylo’s prone body in the ruins of his TIE fighter, on Triadus — he wouldn’t have gone after the bastard if not for the fact that he was Poe Dameron, always playing the hero. And then there was the fact that General Organa wanted him alive. Why was the question. After all, after what he had done to General Organa, not to mention Poe, not to mention so many others...   
  
It was stumbling upon the body, though, that Poe swore that his brain skidded to a screeching halt as he realized why exactly General Organa wanted him alive. 

_ No. It can’t be.  _ There was something where Poe could have sworn that everything in his body was screaming in denial of what happened.  _ He can’t be Ben — General Organa said that he died in battle — he just can’t — seriously, he can’t — _

And yet here Ben was. Ben, wearing Kylo Ren’s clothes and bearing the scar that Rey had given him in their duel on Ilum.

Ben, of all people. 

It couldn’t be. It was all wrong, it was all completely wrong. It was one of those things that simply couldn’t be, and the best case scenario was that it was a Clawdite wearing Ben’s face...

But Poe wasn’t that lucky. He knew that much. He knew that he wasn’t lucky enough to know that it was a fake. No one was that lucky. No one ever could be. 

Instead, he all but hauled Ben into the shuttle that General Organa had set up for them. It was the best that they could do. Both of them, actually. Ben was heavy, too heavy. Even though others would say that he would be justified in hurting him, Poe really did hope he wouldn’t. 

He couldn’t, really. Ben had been his friend once, if not more, and Poe wasn’t about to leave him behind. 

***

“There’s damage to his memory.” That was what Kalonia said as they stood in the medbay on the Raddus. “From what I managed to gather, what General Organa managed to gather, we had to alter his memories in order to heal him.”

“But that’s...” Poe paused. What did he call it? Even though he didn’t like Ben right now, he couldn’t say that he was happy seeing Ben effectively an amnesiac. He wouldn’t want even his worst enemy to go through mind tampering. 

“I know,” Maz said. Then, “There’s more, I’m afraid.”

Poe sighed in frustration. “I don’t see how this can possibly get any worse, Maz...”

“You’re bonded to him.”

“What?”

Maz sighed. “Have you ever heard of a dyad, Commander Dameron?”

“...no?”

“It’s a Sith creation,” Maz said. 

“So I have that?” Poe said. 

“Not truly,” Maz said. “After all — I sense that whoever wanted to create the dyad left it after Kylo’s crash on Triadus. Like he wasn’t useful to them.”

“What a surprise,” Poe muttered. “I don’t think he was ever useful to anyone.”

“Poe!” Leia exclaimed. 

“Oh, what?” Poe snapped. “I can’t tell the truth about a man who nearly  _ ruined my life?! _ ”

“Poe, I know you’re angry — ”

“You don’t know what that means!” Poe snapped. 

And then he regretted it in that moment, because he knew that it wasn’t true. Leia had been tortured too. By her own father, at that. How could he think that he was the only one? 

“I’m sorry,” Poe said, softer. “It’s...painful is what it is.”

“I don’t blame you, Poe.” Leia sighed. “I thought he wouldn’t. I hoped he wouldn’t. That he had one speck of humanity left to make the decision to not hurt you. I could...feel, just a moment, the conflict in him. The pain there. Then it went so cold...”

Poe didn’t know if it made things better or worse, if he was to be perfectly honest. After all, Kylo — Ben — had had the choice to do the right thing. And he hadn’t. He’d had the choice to turn his back on the First Order. And he hadn’t. 

Maybe Poe hadn’t been enough for him. Maybe Poe had been unimportant. 

It was something that actually did hurt to think about, the idea that he hadn’t been enough. 


End file.
